Wvat do you mean, Watch something?
by guardianofdragonlore
Summary: REWRITE COMING.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Story! So, this is common, but I have a slight twist. JACK IS A GIRL! This was inspired by HTTYD Fics of this type. Yeah, I typed that! So this is set an hour after MiM chose Jac. Enjoy.**

"I have idea!" North exclaimed to the other Guardians. The Man in the Moon had chosen Jack Frost, but didn't give them any way to contact the seemingly reclusive spirit. But before he could speak, a bright flash consumed Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Sandman.

"You put me here" Jac Frost glared at the moon" The least you could do is, tell me, tell me why" Jac hated how her voice broke, but couldn't help it. Shaking her head, Jac started muttering. Jac jumped on a Power line. But right as her barefoot touched it, a flash of light and she and the children of Burgess were gone.

Pitch Black aka the Boogeyman was strutting around his lair with a grin on his face. Within hours he would begin the second stage of his plan. Destroy belief in the Tooth Fairy. But as he turned to his Nightmares, a flash of light ripped him from his lair along with his favorite Nightmare, a horse like thing named Onyx.

"Welcome one, Welcome all to my home!" a strange girl cried out to the group piled on the floor in front of her. As the group started to disentangle themselves, cries like

"Get off my ears"

"SANDMAN"

"Oh, my wings"

"Santa Claus, is that you?"

"Bunny hop hop hop" (Guess who said that) were heard.

Shaking her head, Jac perched on her staff chuckling at everyone's misfortune (Pitch and his Nightmare were hiding in the shadows) But she was soon board, and started looking around the room.

One wall was frosty white, but the other walls were pitch black (intended). In the front were several bean bags chairs, all different colors. In the back were six chairs.

The one on the far left was a cheery red with a plate of cookies attached to the arm rest. It had an aura of pure wonder.

The one next to it was grey with eggs and flowers on the side and back. It made Jac feel hopeful.

The one to the middle left was made of gold sand. It made it seem like your wildest dreams come true.

The one on the middle right was covered in beautiful feathers. It had a jumble of feeling coming from it, like every memory in your head was clamoring to be thought of.

The next two were set a few feet away from the others.

The one closest to the other chairs was to put it simply, a work of art in Jacs eyes. A lovely blue silk with real frost engraved on the head and arm rests. Snow fringed the bottom of the chair. Everything about it was perfect in the immortal child's opinion.

The one the far right was black as a starless night, with bits of sparkly green running down the sides. It had an aura of fear radiating from it. To the girls dismay, it was right next to the blue chair.

A cough from the girl in front made everyone look at the strange girl. She had black hair with light blue streaks of color, purple eyes, and had on tight-fitting black jeans with leather jacket that reached her knees. But the thing that made her truly strange was that she was transparent like a ghost.

"Hi! I brought you all here to watch something!" North raised his eyebrow and huffed out in his Russian Accent

"Wvat do you mean,_ watch_ something?" the girl laughed

"I brought you all here to watch a movie called _The Rise of the Guardians._" Jac raised her hand, but with out much hope.

"Yes Jokul Frosti?" Jac straitened for two reasons. First, the girl could _see_ her, Second, Jokul Frosti was what she was called by people who feared her. She hated that name.

The Burgess kids shifted. Who was the girl taking to?

Looking at the kids in confusion, the girl face-palmed

"Silly me. I forgot the spell wasnt activated." the girl snapped her fingers and a small whooshing sound filled the air. "That allows everyone to be seen." Jac beamed and flew into the air with joy " And everyone shut up. I want to get this movie started. Okay, seating arrangements. Kids pick whatever bean bags you want. Guardians take the chair that calls out to you. Pitch Black" the Guardians scowled" Hey don't freak, he's a major player in the movie too. So yeah, Pitch take the black chair. And Jokul"

"My name is Jac"

"I'm gonna call you Jokul anyway. Take the Ice Chair." Mad, Jac flew over and floated above the chair. It wasnt until a boy named Jamie croaked out

"Jack Frost?" Jac smiled and bowed to the boy.

"Jac Frost, bringer of Snowballs and Funtimes at your service Jamie Bennet."

"You're a Girl!?"

The kids started to chat excitedly, but were interrupted by their hosts frustrated cry

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BELIVERS! I WANT TO SHOW THE MOVIE!" Sheepishly, everyone sat down.

Huffing, the girl snapped her fingers and the white wall turned black.

Jac knew that she was screwed when the first word played.


	2. Darkness

**Darkness.**

_Great this is in my point of view_ Jac thought while Tooth was thinking,

_Is that her first memory?_

**That's the first thing I**  
**remember.**

"I guess so", Tooth muttered, earning a strange look from Bunny.

**It was dark, and it was**  
**cold. And I was scared.**

Sandy grabbed Jacs hand. Surprised, the spirits (including Pitch) expected the recluse to freeze the Guardian of Dreams. But something even more surprising happened. Jac hugged Sandy. Turning back to the screen, each person had separate thoughts.

Jac was thinking how Sandy was the only Spirit who was kind .

Sandy was thinking of the last dream Jac had been given. One about a family together.

North was thinking of the sad smile on Jacs face, like she expected Sandy to disappear.

Tooth was thinking of the small flicker of remembrance in the sprites eyes, like the Guardian of Dreams had comforted her before.

Bunny felt guilty, because the amount of hope he felt in the little Sheila wasn't even half of what it was before he yelled at her on the Blizzard of '68.

Pitch was just thinking about the vulnerability in Jacs eyes, and how he could use that advantage.

**The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of**  
**light, refracted through water, which turns into...**

**A MOON - SEEN IN REFLECTION ON A SHEET OF ICE**

**The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above**  
**begins to spider-web and crack.**

**EXT. FROZEN POND - NIGHT**

**Snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond**  
**continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. A**  
**young woman floats out of the water, bathed in the intense**  
**moonlight. This is JAC FROST - thin, pale, barefoot, her shoulder length**  
**tousled hair frosted white. She was in a colonial boys clothes.**

"Wvat were you doing in lake?" North looked at the Winter spirit who shrugged.

"No clue. remember, this is my first memory."

Tooth grumbled to herself. That just wasnt right.

**JAC (V.O.)**  
**But then...then I saw the moon. It**  
**was so big and it was so bright,**  
**and it seemed to chase the darkness**  
**away. And when it did...I wasn't**  
**scared anymore.**

The Burgess kids looked close at Screen Jacs face. It was innocent and confused. Then they turned to the Jac of their time. Her face had a cocky mask on, but her eyes reflected loneliness.

**Jac floats back down onto the ice as the hole closes up**  
**underneath her.**  
**JAC (V.O.)**  
**Why I was there, and what I was**  
**meant to do - that I've never**  
**known. And a part of me wonders if**  
**I ever will.**

At that Jacs face turned to stone and she said to herself

"No I wont cause the stupid Moon refuses to tell me anything." Pitch frowned at that. Even he didn't talk about the moon in that tone.

_I need her on my side._ The Boogieman decided and turned back to the screen. The host frowned at Pitch.

"Pitch next time you think that I'll skin you alive and use your skin as a cloak." Everyone paused and turned to the host. Some( The Burgess kids and Jac) were confused, others( The Guardians and Pitch) looked at her in wonder and a little bit of fear.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Pitch finally asked after a minute of fearful silence.

"Easy, I'm a Creator and I can read the minds of all creations."

"Wa' da' heck does tha' mean Sheila?" **( I can't type a good Australian Accent) **Bunny asked, slightly annoyed.

"*sigh* Shut up Kangaroo and I'll explain at the end of the scene." Bunny sputtered at being called a Kangaroo but didn't say anything else.

**Jac looks around, confused, then turns toward the moonlight**  
**as it dims a bit.**

**Jac carefully treads across the ice until she hits something**  
**with her feet. She looks down, and at her feet is a wooden**  
**staff.**

Jac smiled and tapped the floor with the staff that had been a part of her for 300 years. beautiful patterns of frost spread till the whole floor was covered. The Host smiled sadly at Jac and said

"Jac, no matter what anyone says, you are an artist." Sophie looked at the patterns and shouted

"Pretty!" Laughing aloud, Jamie turned to Jac

"Seems like your Sophie's new best Friend." Jac snorted and gestured to the screen. The Host smiled gratefully.

_I need an excuse to get her here again._

**Curious, she picks it up. Almost immediately the**  
**staff begins to glow a cold blue in her hands. She almost drops it.**

"Before anyone says anything, it shocked me." Jac said when Tooth opened up her mouth. Smirking at the flustered Tooth Fairy, Pitch decided that Jac wouldn't be bad company.

Of course the Host heard the thought and smacked him upside the head.

"Do you want to be cloak?" Pitch quickly shook his head, no as Everyone else laughed.

**One end hit the ground.**** Frost shoots out and spreads across**  
**the ice. **

"So glad I decided to practice, that frost just is empty." disbelieving eyes turned to Jac.

" Sheila, I may not like ya' but eve' I gotta 'dmit tha' Frost shows pure talent"

"No it doesn't. It doesn't have life." everyone's face showed confusion. "I guess I'll explain later."

**Jac is visibly confused.**

**She touches a few trees with her staff sending frost up their**  
**trunks. Then she swings the staff again, more confident, as**  
**she begins to run across the frozen pond.**

"That looks fun!" Jamie said, turning to Jac with a happy look in his eyes

**Another swing, and a gust of wind swirls her high up into the**  
**air. Jac floats for a moment only to fall back down to**  
**earth and into the trees. Jac grabs hold of a tree branch**  
**and pulls herself up to see a small town in the distance.**

Jac winced when she realized what was coming.

_So other sprirts said the Tooth Fairy is super protective, so I need to avoid any hugs if possibe._

"HeyThe Host heard this and stood up front.

"Okay, the next scene reveals an important key in the movie so I need you all to promis something. No touching Jac. Deal?" Confused everyone agreed while Jac shot a grateful look to The Host.

_I wonder if we could be... no I dont socalize with other spirits, and she is most definatly a spirit._ The Host frowned at the toughts coming off of Jac, but didnt say anything.

**EXT. BURGESS SETTLEMENT - TOWN CENTER - CONTINUOUS**

**A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs.**  
**Jac comes in for a landing, and it's a rocky one. She stands**  
**up, still elated, and brushes herself off.**

"Nice landing" snickered the twins. Frowning, Jac shot a bit of frost at their heads.

"Hey" they exclaimed while evryone( including Pitch) were laughing at thye misfortune of their head being frozen together.

**As Jac makes her way into town, settlers are warming their**  
**hands by campfire. Jac doesn't recognize anyone.**

**JAC**  
**(to the townsfolk)**  
**Hello. Hello. Good evening,**  
**ma'am.**  
**(BEAT)**  
**Ma'am?**

**The settlers walk past Jac, not noticing her. Jac crouches**  
**down as a YOUNG BOY runs toward her.**

**JAC**  
**Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me**  
**where I am?**

**The boy runs right through Jac, as if she were a ghost. Jac**  
**staggers back in shock. **

The Burgess kids gaped in horror. No one should just be _walked_ through.

Then one by one they realized something else. The village looked like it was early 1700s, and now it was the early _2000s. That had been happening for 300 years. _

The Guardians and Pitch wondered how Jac had stayed sane when The Host spoke up.

"If you guys are wondering, Jac stayed sane for a while, then a period where she was crazy, then she got better." Shocked everyone else turned to a blushing Jac.

"You actually went _insane?_" Pippa gaped at Jac.

"Yes and I dont wanto to talk about it. Why did you have to tell them?" Jac glared at The Host who only said.

"They needed to know." and promptly turned to the screen.

**She's speechless, as if the wind had**  
**been knocked out her. Her emotions cause it to snow.**

**JAC**  
**Hello! Hello!**

**Townsfolk continue to pass through Jac, unaware of her**  
**presence. Shaken, Jac turns and retreats into the forest.**

**JAC (V.O.)**  
**My name is Jac Frost - how do I**  
**know that? The moon told me so.**  
**But that was all he ever told me.**  
**And that was a long, long time ago.**

The Host then started a rant.

"That little Prissy little Son of A _Haskji. _No one should only be told their name and sent off for 300 years of isolation. Years where The poor girl would be called Death Incarnate.

Years where she wanted to die rather than be alone.

Years where she just gave up. No one should go through that. And he did it at least ten flipping times!" It would be an understatment to say everyone was shocked.

Jac felt that The Host had gone through thye same thing she had so she asked

"Did the Moon do that to you too?"

Panting from her rant, The Host growled

" No, but he has done that to my best friends, so I'm a little biased." Without warning, The Host turned around and punched Pitch in the jaw.

" Dont. Think. That. Ever. Again." And turned to the screen like nothing happend. Exchanging looks, the Guardians wondered what Pitch had been thinking to get such a responce. Jac leaned over and asked in a quiet whisper

"What the heck did you think?" Rubbing his jaw, Pitch answered

"I was thinking something about you." Shuddering, Jac leaned away from the Nightmare King.

_Why do I have to sit next to him?_

**We pan up as the moon shines down over the snow-covered  
trees.**

North bolted up and clapped his hands

"'Okay, lets get to tacks of brass. Jac Frost-" **(I give up on accents) **He was cut off by The Host when she threw a knife that pegged itself in his chair.

Looking at the Host( who was smiling innocent) Tooth asked

"Why...?"

"No Spoilers!"

Sandy make an _okay_ sign with his hand. Slapping her forehead, The Host cried out

"Stupid me! Its time for dinner." with that, the room flashed with a silver light that dropped them off in a lavish dining room. Jac smiled broadly, till she looked down.

Yelping, she asked

"What did you flipping do to my CLOTHES!?"

* * *

**Cliffe! Okay, I need ideas on what to have for comments! So REVIEW! Over a hundered views already! One Review!**

**Should Pitch make a move on Jac? **

**Should there be more comments from the Burgess Kids?**

**Make recommendations!**


	3. Dinner

**To let all of you know... I couldn't write a good JacRabbit to save my life. The best I can do is a siblings relationship. And I'm MAD at you guys! Over 600 views and only 7 reviews?! That's messed up folks! **

* * *

When everyone turned to see what Jac was so upset about, the men were slack-jawed and the women were envious. Jac herself was mortified. Imagine the most beautiful dress you've ever seen made of ice. He hair was styled so that it looked perfect. Now think of the best makeup job you've ever seen and multiply it by ten.

That's how good Jac looked.

But she wasn't the only one who had a makeover but hers was the best.

The Burgess boys had on Italian suits with vests that were the exact shade of their eyes.

The Burgess girls had on silk dresses that complemented their body shapes perfectly but none of them had makeup on.

North beard was combed straight and trimmed to a perfect edge. His traditional suit was scrubbed clean of last year's ashes so the white fringes glowed.

Bunny's fur was shining and combed, but he was madder than h-e double toothpicks that his weapons weren't on his persons.

Tooth and Sandy were just polished up with no major differences.

But Pitch was the only one whose makeover slightly compared to Jacs.

Instead of his hair being slicked into its usual style, it was combed down to frame his face and it made him strangely more handsome. His robes were replaced with a black silk suit with a gold-green vest.

But when Jac saw the unchanged Host, she blew up.

Let's just say everyone was impressed by Jacs wide vocabulary.

When she ran out of swears( twelve minutes later) the Host smirked and waved her hand again and everyone had a seat at the table.

There were mountains of every food imaginable! Sushi next to T-Bone steaks, cookies and carrots, Flower Nectar and Ice Cream! EVERYTHING! The kids immediately dug in (the Boys attacked the deserts while the Girls were absolutely mauling the sweet meats), while the Guardians and Pitch stared in fascination at how much a child could eat.

Jac however, was scowling. She _hated_ dresses and fancy ones even more so. To be wearing a dress was the greatest form of humiliation for her. When Bunny looked over at her with a nasty smirk, her staff was at his throat faster than you could say 'Winter'

"One Word Kangaroo and you'll be frozen solid till the next _century!" _Jac literally growled at the Rabbit as he hastily shook his head in agreement. Everyone, even Pitch, was laughing at his Predicament. None so much at the Host who was banging her fist on the table as tears streamed down her face.

"So you said you were a Creator?" Bunny asked, clearly desperate to change the subject. The Host immediately went for laughing to heaving a board sigh that clearly said _why does fate hate me?. stories_

"Okay but if any one interrupts my explanation... well let me use Pitch's steed as an example." And with that, The Nightmare as Pitch's side turned bright neon pink with flowers braided in it mane "I will humiliate you with the strangest imaginings of my slightly insane mind." No one made a sound though several ribs cracked from trying not to laugh.

"The dimension in which we live is known as Noitcif Naf. From there the dimension is split into Universes called Smodnaf's. Inside Smodnaf's are worlds known as seirots. Creators like me fit into this because we can be in charge of any Seirots in any Smodnaf's. We can do what ever we want to the Seirots but there's a catch. The Creators of the _dimension itself_ regulate what the lower Creators do. When a Creator breaks a rule imposed by the High Creators, they are asked to abandon then destroy the Seirots in question. If the Creator refuses to do so, the High Creator removes the rebellious Creator from the Dimmension. In turn, every Seirots under that Creators control are destroyed. I am fairly new to being a Creator. I am in charge of two Seirots, this one and another in a different Smodnaf."

Finally done, the Host leaned back in her chair with a look of self disgust on her face. Everyone was fast asleep from her lecture. Scowling, the Host flicked her wrist and everyone went into a seperate room with everyone have nice fluffly beds of their own.

Once they were gone, the Host exploded to her feet and screamed, shaking her fist at the ceiling

"I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX I AM **NEVER** GOING TO GIVE THAT LECTURE AGAIN!" Satisfyied when she heard thunder, the Host flashed to her cluttered bedroom at the bottom of the Ocean and started plotting the next group of People for her to torture...er, make unhappy.

* * *

Okay so for those who couldnt tell, I used mirror code in the explanation. Daer and Weiver my darlings. Also im debating over my next FF. Ashould I do

A a fem. Vamp. Harry potter watching the movie story or

B a watching Jacs memories continiation of this.

I WILL NOT COUNT PMs! YOU MUST REVIEW!


	4. The Globe

**Okay good news and bad news...**

**good news... I'm going to do the MemoryFic first, then the fem. vamp. Harry Potter, but due to suggestion, a reading the books fic.**

**Bad news... I started school(8th grade bites) so even slower updates.**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHY WOULD YOU _DO THAT_!" Pitch glared at the Host, who had after summoning them back, dumped a bucket of ice water on his head.

"I'm pissed off at you, that's why. You have been a thorn in my side since that start of this whole thing! I just cant figure out what to _do with your bony rear end!"_ with a snap of her fingers ,thorny vines encircled the Nightmare King. Monty, the nerdy kid with glasses, was surprisingly enough, was the first one to speak

"A-a-are an-n-n-ny o-o-o-of us-s-s-s a t-tho-o-o-orn in your-r-r-r s-s-s-s-sid-d-d-de?" Frowning, the only answer the Host gave was

"Not. Yet." then the movie started up again.

EXT.** NORTH POLE - DUSK**

**FIERY GYPSY VIOLIN MUSIC as we move through clouds to show**  
**a MASSIVE ICE CANYON, and just around a bend, the incredible**  
**hidden fortress of NORTH, aka SANTA CLAUS.**

"WOW!" the kids exclaim. Confused, North turned to Jac

"Why you no say something?"

A small frown crossed Jac's pale lips "I've tried to meet you for 150 years, didn't you tell the yeti's to keep me out?"

"I... did, didn't I?" North replied his voice shaking. _He_, the Guardian of Wonder, had denied a _immortal childs_ wish to see the inside of the North Pole! guilt wormed into his stomach. The Host gave an approving nod to North, but said nothing.

**INT. NORTH'S WORKSHOP - DUSK  
**  
**We glimpse a familiar-looking RED JACKET and CAP with white**  
**trim on a coat hanger just as a pair of tongs SLAM a block of**  
**ice onto a stone work table-**

**IN QUICK CUTS: A CHAINSAW shears the block in half, spraying**  
**ice. North lifts up the chainsaw revealing a massive tatoo**  
**on his arm, the word NAUGHTY clearly visible.**

"Wait a second! _Saint _Nicolas has tattoos?!" Jamie gaped as Bunny rolled his eyes.

_Norths a bigger Show Pony than Jac, and thats saying something!_

**Three ELVES huddle in a doorway around a plate of cookies,**  
**each licking their own tasty morsel.**

**NORTH (O.S.)  
Still waiting for cookies!**

**As North crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies**  
**from their mouths, their faces frozen in fear.**

A groan of disgust escaped everyone's throat as North vomited into a bucket the Host conjured up just in time.

"I do _not_ want to clean up anymore vomit today!" the bucket burst into flames as the Host glared at the room, challenging them to vomit. Thankfully, no one took her up.

**The elves duck out of the way as North launches himself**  
**across the floor on his rolling chair - CLOSE as his huge**  
**HAND gropes furiously among his WORK TOOLS, finally grabbing**  
**a miniature HAMMER. As North's humming along with his music,**  
**delicately CHISELING into the ice, we see a second arm sleeve**  
**tatoo, the word NICE clearly visible**

**His INTENSE BLUE EYE magnified in a JEWELER'S EYEPIECE - a**  
**delicate SCULPTING TOOL cuts fine details into the ice**

**His hands place the finished piece on a curving ICE TRACK: An**  
**ice LOCOMOTIVE. It belches ice vapor and chugs down the**  
**track, picking up speed**

"I can do better." Jac boasted. Offended North called her bluff,

"Prove it." rolling her eyes, Jac clenched her fist, and when she opened it, there was a infinitely more detailed train then the one on the screen. Tooth reached over and gently closed North's open mouth. The other two Guardians and the kids were snickering. Well Bunny and the kids were snickering, Sandy was making symbols to show his amusement.

**NORTH  
Yes!**

**North's hand grabs a cookie from a plate held up by the two**  
**Elves.**  
**One of the elves gives his cohort a look and points to the**  
**plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then**  
**unfurls its tongue and lets the half eaten morsels spill out**  
**onto the plate.**

North was about to vomit again, but catching the Hosts glare, clenched his teeth and swallowed the bile

_I. Hate. Her. _amused, the Host said

"Santa Claus ,Guardian of Wonder, Protector of Children... shut your thoughts up please, or do you want to end up like Pitch?" the Host waved her hand towards the pathetic sight of the Nightmare King trying to scratch his ear without getting speared by the thorns. North shut his thought up. Everyone else was cackling at the big baby-blue eyed Russian man cowering in front of a slender violet eyed girl.

**NORTH  
Ah, finally!**

**He takes a bite and leans toward the ice track. He chuckles**  
**as the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair**  
**- then WINGS unfold - JET ENGINES sprout and ignite and the**  
**train lifts off the track**

**Suddenly, the DOOR is thrown open by one of North's concerned**  
**YETIS, sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the**  
**floor in pieces.**

**YETI  
Argyll...**

**NORTH  
Ach!**

**The yeti cries out covering his mouth in shame. North cries**  
**out, devastated. The yeti, equally emotional, lets out**  
**another whimper. North looks down at the broken toy and**  
**takes a moment to collect himself.**

"Hey, that's Mike!" Jac crowed happily.

"How do you know the yetis names Jac?" Tooth

"The yetis have a system called 'Jac Watch'. If one of them spots me, all the Yetis drop what their doing, chase me around, catch me bring me to Phil for a light scolding, then toss me out in the snow. Because of that, I know every yeti in the Workshop." Tooth turned to glare at North, when an awful thought struck her.

_Had she ever brushed Jac aside?! Oh MiM! It'll be a miracle if she takes the Oath!_

**NORTH  
How many times have I told you to**  
**knock?**

**YETI  
Marga blargh!**

**NORTH  
What...? The Globe?**

**North leaps up - draws a HUGE SCIMITAR from its sheath and**  
**HEADS OUT-  
**

"Tad much , don't ya think?" Jac stood on the armrest of her chair and started zapping random points around the room with frost (Bunny's ears, Pippa's beanie, Bunny's tail, North's cookies, Bunny's chest, and lots more of Bunny).

**INT. NORTH'S GLOBE ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
**  
**A sea of tiny BELLS on the heads of panicking elves part as**  
**North's huge boots stomp through.**

**NORTH  
Shoo with your pointy heads. Why**  
**are you always under boot?**

Extremely annoyed, Jac rounded on North and shot frost at his beard.

"The. Elves. Are. Funny."

**He pushes his way past a couple of his YETI WORKERS -**  
**they're looking up in fear at -**

**THE GLOBE OF BELIEF**

"Pretty!" Sophie squealed and reached for the screen, only to have the Host pick her up and dump her in Jamie's lap

"Don't let her touch anything. Toddlers can find any way possible to break stuff. Even if its solid steel." Chuckling, Jamie nodded and wrapped his arms around his little sister."  
**Covered with LIGHTS blanketing the continents. But North**  
**notices that all at once, HUNDREDS OF LIGHTS suddenly go out.**

**NORTH  
What is this?**

**Now MORE LIGHTS, in GREATER NUMBERS, as if something is**  
**snuffing them out by the thousands. North's concern grows.**

**NORTH  
(TO YETI)  
Have you checked the axis? Is**  
**rotation balanced?**

"No clue and no clue." Jac had finally stopped frosting random things and plopped in her chair. Bunny scowled at her.

_She just doesn't realize the severity of what could happen _, he decided. immediately, the Host punched him in the throat.

" If you think she doesn't understand then you are a sakcaj!" gasping, Bunny stayed silent in his thoughts.

**YETI  
(SHRUGS SHOULDERS)  
Wardle badder.**

**Before the Yeti can finish, a WIND whips up from out of**  
**nowhere**

"Hey! That's Vanessa Breeze! What's she doing in the North Pole? She's a Everest Wind!" Jac's brow furrowed in Confusion while all the other Movie Watchers looked at her like she was strange.**  
**

**- North stares in outrage as a blanket of SWIRLING**  
**BLACK SAND, crawls over the lights, and shrouds the ENTIRE**  
**GLOBE in inky DARKNESS-**

**The elves scurry in a panic, then all at once the BLACK SAND**  
**WHOOSHES UP off the Globe - rushes up through the ceiling as**  
**the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates**  
**into the air -**

"All I have to say is creepy. Just Creepy."

**As the wind dies, the scattered pieces of debris settle to**  
**the ground, and the globes lights come back on, North whirls**  
**to see a HUGE SHADOW flash across the floors and curving**  
**walls of his fortress. It quickly disappears, leaving**  
**nothing but the distant ECHO of...LAUGHTER?**

**North is frozen, looking up into the darkness, gravely:**

**NORTH  
Can it be?**  
**(then calls off)**  
**Dingle!**

**A group of elves step forward gleefully pointing to**  
**themselves, as if they're all "Dingle". The excitement**  
**quickly turns to confusion.**

"So there are multiple _Dingles_, yet you call out like there is only one." Jac summed up " No wonder they're confused."

**NORTH  
Make preparations! We are going to**  
**have company.**

**North reaches out for a large EMERGENCY LEVER, TWISTS and**  
**PRESSES IT  
**

**The Globe pulses with ENERGY, which lights up and ZOOMS UP**  
**the AXIS SHAFT toward the roof**

**EXT. NORTH POLE - CONTINUOUS  
**  
**From the tallest spire of North's fortress, NORTHERN LIGHT**  
**ENERGY radiates out: for the first time in decades, the**  
**GUARDIANS' CALL GOES OUT!  
**

**"**Okay even I have to admit, that looks COOL!" Jac reached over and scratched Pitch's ear, now annoyed with watching him struggle.


	5. The Choosing

**Guest... I do that all the time**

**Guy from CRITICS UNITED... I really hope that's _not_ a threat. Anyway, if it's not, then I'll have you know that it was just slow, but from now on, I'm gonna change every line in the script so there's a smaller chance of getting reported.**

**I love and hate you guys. Over 2,000 views! Only 23 reviews! Whats the ratio? 870 views per review? That's worthy of a head slap. With a hot frying pan.**

* * *

**CUT TO:****  
**

**INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
**  
**A little fairy, carrying a coin, flies above the head of a**  
**sleeping child. She quickly ducks under the pillow and comes**  
**out the other side with a tooth in hand.**

"Miss Tooth Fairy, do you, yourself, go out and collect the teeth? Or just your helpers?" Pippa, the girl with the white beanie asked very politely.

"My helpers go out, but I direct them." Tooth answered with a smile, but it turned to a frown when the twins started brawling as they asked in sync (their heads have finally melted of frost)

"So you don't go out at _all_!?"

"It's only been 440 years, give or take."

"So my whole life" Jac said, joining in on questioning Tooth "You've never been out in the field!?"

"Well... there was one time 300 years ago that I went out, but that was two or three years before you became a spirit, so I guess your right."

"Woah." All the Burgess kids plus Jac frowned but turned to the screen. Pitch **(I have ignored him)** , Finally freed from the thorny vines by the Host, had finally decided to carry out his plan at the end of the scene.

**EXT. TOOTH'S PALACE - DAY  
**  
**Hundreds of fairies fly toward a hollowed out mountain, this**  
**is Tooth's palace and it's a majestic site.**

"Much too dainty for my taste, so don't ask if I tried to see you." Jac deadpanned as Tooth opened her mouth. Sandy laughed silently and signed to Jac

_Good one._ Nodding, Jac used ASL to sign back

_It was, wasn't it?_

**INT. TOOTH'S PALACE  
**  
**Dozens of tiny FAIRIES flit about. Teeth are filed away in**  
**tiny wooden drawers. Coins are handed out.**

**TOOTH (O.S.)  
Dayton, Sector 6 - 37 molars, 22**  
**bicuspid, 18 central incisors.**  
**St. Petersburg, Sector 9 - 22 incisors, 18**  
**premolars: Uh oh, heavy snow**  
**advisory!**  
**(BEAT)  
Kansas City, we've got a cusped at**  
**23 Maple. Head out!**

"Does any one here, bar Tooth and her helpers, understand what she's blabbing about?" Jac flipped so she was upside down in her chair. Cheery nopes came from the kids while the Host childishly mimicked Tooth.

**" **Boise- Sector 1- twelve molars, 6 central insiciors, one canine. Move women.!" Every one was rolling on the floor laughing while Tooth was spluttering that she most certainly did _not_ sound like that and a bunch of other yadda yadda yadda.

**hive of activity, and at the center a winged figure barks**  
**out orders like a harried air-traffic controller. This is**  
**TOOTH. A Mini Tooth Fairy flies up to Tooth as thousands of**  
**tiny MINI TOOTH FAIRIES continue their work behind them.**

**TOOTH (O.S.)  
STOP!**

"What happened, are you alright? Oh speed up movie! Whats happening?" North panicked and squirmed in his seat.

**And suddenly everything stops. Tooth whips around, and we**  
**finally see her beautiful FACE.**

**She's holding up a little tooth, **

Lets just say North had very little dignity as he tried to squawk at the rest of the people watching the movie to stop laughing at him. Naturally, no one listened.

**and gazing at it with dreamy**  
**adoration. The surrounding fairies tweet with excitement.**

**TOOTH (CONT'D)  
It's his first tooth. Have you**  
**ever seen a more adorable**** canine in all of your life?!**  
**(GASPS)  
Look how he flossed!**

Now Tooth was rapidly losing her dignity as the tables turned and she was the one being laughed at.

**The fairies' tweets turn to concern, t****urning Tooth's**  
**attention to North's AURORA SIGNAL stretching across the sky.**  
**She gasps, and flies off like a rocket toward the source of**  
**the signal, accompanied by a few of her ranking fairies.**

"Hm. You actually look like a little more than a dainty fairy." Jac mused. Quite ruffled, Tooth turned to Jac and seethed

" I. Am. Not. Dainty."

"Really?" Jac raised an eyebrow. Deciding to test her, Jac froze the seat of Tooths chair.

"Oh! Cold!Cold! So cold!"

"Still claim your not dainty?"

"I admit it! I admit it! I'm dainty, now get the frost off my rump!" Smirking, the Host waved her hand at Jac to keep her from unfreezing Tooth.

"How about we wait till the climax of the scene for Jac to unfreeze you?" Quickly nodding, because she was quite scared of the Host, Tooth huffed at little and clenched her teeth to keep them from chattering.

**NORTH (V.O.)  
My fellow Guardians - It is our sworn _duty _to protect the children of this world. I have sent out the signal for a single reason... they are in ****danger! **

"You make Shadow-butt sound so tough, but he's actually a coward."

"Hey!"

"No offense"

"Offence taken." Everyone watched the bickering between Jac and Pitch, amazed at how the conversation soon turned to Jamaica.  
**Much of this we hear over the following...**

**EXT./INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM  
**  
**We pull out from the face of a sleeping child to show a**  
**stream of sand swirling overhead. It's a dream and it's taken**  
**the shape of a child playing soccer.**

"Sandy! Finally, a Guardian worth knowing!" Jac jumped over to the amused Dream-Maker and gave him a quick hug before going back to her chair.

**We FOLLOW the Dreamsand stream out his window and up into the**  
**sky where we see DOZENS of strands of sand descending to**  
**earth. Keep following up, through majestic CLOUDS...**

**...to show a small, GLOWING GOLDEN CLOUD of Dreamsand**  
**shimmering among the clouds, trailing the golden threads.**

"You will never compare to Sandy Pitch. He is just too awesome." Jac snarked while the others laughed at the annoyed look on the Nightmare Kings face.

"You know" the Host stated" There's actually a scene where Sandy has a little competition for looking awesome." Shocked, Jac turned to the Ghost like girl

"Really? When?"

"Watch to find out." Jac huffed and turned back to the screen

**The strands are being controlled by a small portly figure,**  
**THE SANDMAN. Suddenly, North's emergency signal zips by. The**  
**Sandman turns to look and his eyes narrow, visibly concerned.**

**Sandy closes his eyes and in an instant the Dreamsand cloud**  
**suddenly SWIRLS around him, changing form into a small**  
**BIPLANE, with Sandy in the cockpit. He BARREL ROLLS the**  
**plane into a dizzying dive through the spectacular cloudscape**  
**and flies off into the distance.**

**NORTH (V.O.)  
A foe that has not shown his face for centuries has finally decided to take revenge. We, the Guardians alone, have the Power to stop him. **  
**Much of this we hear over the following...**

"Once again, Shadow-butt is not scary, or threatening. All you need to do is throw some pink paint at him and then add glitter. That will always be in your mind when you look at him."

"THAT WAS YOU!?"

Jac rolled her eyes

"Of course it was me. I'm the Prankster Queen." The Burgess kids and the Host were giggling at the dumbstruck looks on the Guardians faces.

"You threw pink paint and glitter on Pitch?" Tooth asked faintly

"Yeah, he was trying to scare Jamie's mom when she was six."

"You knew my mom?"

"Kid, I am THREE HUNDRED years old! I know the name and face of every kid that's ever lived or passed through Burgess."

"Are you serious?" This time Bunny asked the question. Even he wasn't that dedicated to the children that much.

Jac glared at Bunny.

"Listen here Kangaroo." Jac said with pure venom in her voice" I. Don't. Joke. About. The. Children. I. Actually. Care. Unlike you dunderheads!" The Guardians, including Sandy, were all sufficiently cowed. Pitch sent Jac an approving wink, to which she returned a smirk.

_My plan is working perfectly. _The Host went to Pitch's chair and leaned so close, their noses were almost touching.

"Pitch. I have a large amount of sympathy for you, but if you try to carry out the plan you are thinking of, I will make you regret your Great-Great-Great Grandparents even _looked_ at each other. Understand?" Anxiety filled Pitch's eyes as he slowly nodded.

" I understand perfectly." Not completely satisfied, the Host kept a close watch on Pitch and his thoughts.

**NT. EGG TUNNEL  
**  
**A few EASTER EGGS pop up out of the ground; their little legs**  
**carry them out-of-the-way of a fast approaching object.**

**Speeding along through a subterranean tunnel, we can barely**  
**keep up with a DIMLY-LIT FIGURE as it races at blinding**  
**speed, leaping and zigzagging through a series of TUNNELS -**

**EXT. A SNOWY EXPANSE IN THE NORTH POLE  
**  
**A hole opens in the snow, and a pair of rabbit ears pops out.**  
**A huge rabbit climbs out and brushes off the snow, annoyed.**  
**The six-foot tall figure is BUNNYMUND.**

**BUNNYMUND  
North! Always the Bloody showpony! Having his Castle at the coldest part of the world, the drongo!**

**He shivers with cold, then goes slogging through the snow.**

"Oh, the wittle wunny man downt like the cwold?" Jac said in a voice like she was talking to a baby. Before Bunny could do anything, she froze him in a solid block of ice.

"JAC! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Tooth roared as she flinged herself at the ice block.

"Don't worry" the Host spoke before Jac, making the sprite huff and cross her arms behind her head" He's still aware and able to watch the movie. He's just freezing his little cutesy tail off." Tooth stopped, then the hilarity of the situation hit everyone at the same time.

Ten solid minutes passed before the movie could start again. Jac promised she would unfreeze Bunny at the end of the scene.

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)  
I can't feel anything! NORTH!**

**In the distance is North's ornately decorated and dimly lit**  
**palace built into the side of a mountain of ice.**

**CUT TO:  
**

**INT. GLOBE ROOM - NIGHT  
**  
**Sandy's biplane circles the massive chamber, leaving trails**  
**of Dreamsand.**

**NORTH (O.S.)  
Fruitcake? Hot Chocolate? Anyone?**

"EWWW!" Went the Burgess kids and Jac.

"Wvat is wrong with Hot Chocolate?"

"It's not-" started Jamie

"The Hot- Pippa contniued it

"Chocolate." The twins chorused

"It's-" Cupcake chimed in

"The-" Monty added his two-bits

"Fruitcake!" they all chorused at the same time

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)  
Oh, you better explain this one North!**

**TOOTH (O.S.)  
(to her fairies)**  
**Rio de Janeiro, sector six: ten**  
**premolars, eight incisors and**  
**twelve canines. Steer clear of the Paradise birds****.**

The Host started singing a song about Rio

"What are you doing?" Pitch glared at the ghost like girl

The Host glared at him, and stopped singing.

"That song is one of the catchiest songs I've ever listened to and if you diss it, I will make a cloak out of your skin." Needless to say, Pitch shut up.

**NORTH  
Sandman! Thanks for coming by!**

**Sandy descends from the plane and floats to the ground. He**  
**joins North, Bunny and Tooth as they walk through the Globe**  
**Room. Sand glyphs appear above Sandy's head communicating**  
**that he is busy and has a lot of work to do.**

**NORTH  
(TO SANDY)  
I know your all busy but this is important!**

**North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy reach the center of the room.**  
**Tooth does her best to hush her mini-fairies.**

**NORTH (CONT'D)  
Pitch Black was here! In this room!**

"... North, they're going to think you made it up."

"How you know that?"

"The Kangascicle over there is the stupidest hard head I know." Jac replied, deadpan. A muffled shout came from the ice block.

She shouted right back

"You know it's true!"

**North points to the globe. The other Guardians turn to look.**

**TOOTH  
(SHOCKED)  
Pitch? The Boogeyman? Here!?**  
**NORTH  
Correct! Black sand circled the Globe!**

**BUNNYMUND  
(CONFUSED)  
Hold it! Black sand? What do you mean, _black sand_**  
**NORTH  
Then his Shadow appeared**  
**BUNNYMUND  
Woah! Wait a sec... I thought you said you saw Pitch?**

**NORTH  
Hm... Not exactly _saw_ him... more like sensed him.**

**BUNNYMUND  
'Sensed him'? Do you get this guy in the slightest?**

"Told you so!" Jac crowed like a rooster and did a handstand in her chair

"How much energy do you have?" Jamie asked nonchalantley

"Enough not to have had to sleep for three hundred years at all."

"Lucky." Jamie grumbled" I wish I had that much energy."

"No you don't. Imagine wanting to just sit and watch a sunset. Then having too much energy to stay still long enough."

"Oh." was Jamie's only reply.

**Bunny turns to Sandy, who shrugs while forming a Dreamsand**  
**question mark above his head.**

**BUNNYMUND  
Well put Sandy.**

**Bunny goes back to painting one of his Easter eggs.**

**NORTH  
Listen! I know he is up to something devious. I can tell... in my belly.**

**BUNNYMUND  
(his eyes narrow)**  
**Mate, are you telling me that you called me here A HALF WEEK BEFORE EASTER because of your stomach? If I did this Even a MONTH before Christmas**

"Sadly the Kangroo has a valid point. Once I went to try to sneak in late November, and ended up with bleeding ears from the scolding I got." Jac glared at North " CHRISTMAS ISN'T EVERYTHING! Easter actually has some merits."

"Like what?" North challenged

"Like being the only Holiday I can make it snow where the Patron of the holiday gets annoyed." Cue muffled shout from a kangascicle.  
**TOOTH  
(to her fairies)**  
**China. Priority alert! A**  
**batch of bicuspid in Beijing.**

**NORTH  
Please save yourself the trouble Bunny, Easter will never be Christmas.**  
**BUNNYMUND  
Here we go again...**

"Children, please realize that the Easter Kangaroo and Santa Claus are both immature idiots. Does anyone not understand that?" Jac asked in her most sincere tone. All the children agreed whole heartedly as they watched the arguement unfold.

**North grabs Bunny's painted egg, casually juggling it in his**  
**hand as he walks off. Meanwhile Sandy, who is being served**  
**eggnog by a yeti, suddenly notices something high above.**

"Oh Sandy! Is it a Himalayian Snow Goose?**(read the book series the movie is based on to understand the reference)**Where is it? Can I pet it?" Jac bounced up and down in her chair. When all the Guardians, bar Bunny, looked at her, she paused for a moment, then said

"What I do?"

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)  
(LAUGHS)  
Listen, North, back at the Warren I still have TWO MILLION EGGS to finish in THREE DAYS!**

"Thats alot of eggs." Monty oberserved. The Host started laughing till tears were rolling down her pale cheeks.

"What's so funny?" Monty asked, quite offended.

"It's not you..." the Host managed to gasp out" It's just someone says that exact thing later on in the movie!" quiet _ahs_ filled the room.  
**The moon rises into view, high up in the ceiling; its rays of**  
**light begins to shine brightly through as they cascade down**  
**the walls of the globe room.**

Jac immeadiatly started to scowl when the Moon came in view.

**NORTH (O.S.)  
No matter how much you slap paint on it! It's still just an egg.**  
**Sandy points to the moon unsuccessfully to get the others'**  
**attention.**

**BUNNYMUND  
Pal, You have 364 days to prepare! I deal with perishables! I don't even have a whole month to prepare!**

**TOOTH  
(to her fairies)**  
**Seattle, girl ten, two molars.**  
**Pop Rocks.**

**Sandy puts his fingers in his mouth to whistle, a silent**  
**musical note forming above his head.**

"Don't worry Sandy. I never have, and never will, ignore you for longer than a minute." Sandy smiled at Jac, then rolled his eyes at the Guardians, making signs to say

**NORTH  
(TO BUNNY)  
Why are bunnies even more nervous than rabbits?**  
**BUNNYMUND  
And why are you always such a**  
**blowhard!**

**TOOTH (O.S.)  
(to her fairies)**  
**Olympia, sector nine: five canines,**  
**two molars, and fourteen incisors.**  
**Is that all in one house?**

**Sandy waves a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping**  
**up and down as the moonlight continues to fill the room.**

Jac and Sandy were glaring at the Guardians for being so oblivious while North and Tooth mumbled apoligies. Bunny made a muffled noise that could have been a apoligy.

**NORTH  
(turning his attention)**  
**Tooth! Can you not see us arguing?**  
**TOOTH  
Sorry guys. Not all of us only do what we're famous for one night a year! Right Sandy?**

"You know, thats actually not a bad come back!" Jac exclaimed "You deserve to be unfrosted!" Tooth sighed in relief as the frost retracted from her rump.

**Sandy tries to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward**  
**the ceiling, but to no avail as the others continue their**  
**bickering. Sandy thinks Tooth has noticed for a split**  
**second, but then -**

**TOOTH  
(to her fairies)**  
**San Fransisco, sector two! Five**  
**incisors, a bicuspid and a really**  
**loose canine on stand-by.**

"I'm _so_ sorry Sandy! I should have focused on the meeting instead of -" Sandy cut her off with a ball of dream sand. Little teeth began to dance around her head as she fell asleep in the chair.

**BUNNYMUND  
(MOCKING)  
Come on... Pitch went out 300 years ago, we were certain of it!**

"Oh yeah? Then why was he giving Jamie's mom a 'special' Nightmare about thirty years ago?" Jac scowled fiercely in Pitch's direction.  
**NORTH (O.S.)  
I know that! But I also know it was him!**** I'm not lying! **

The Host and Jac groaned at the same time.

"Wvhy are you groaning?" North pouted at the two girls

"If you tell someone you're not lying..." The Host looked at Jac

"Then they'll think you lying." Jac finished for her.

North grunted out a forced agreement looking back on it.  
**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)  
Well, till you have more proof, I'm going home.**  
**TOOTH (O.S.)  
Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "Christmas is better than Easter, No Easter is better than Christmas argument****" but**  
**could we concentrate -**

"That would've been a good snark, but it's _waaaaaaaaaay _to long." the Winter sprite rolled her eyes at the Guardain of memories, who had woken up a couple of seconds ago, her teeth flashing from a small smile.

Tooth froze, then squealed like a fangirl

"OOOOOOOOOOOO! I LOVE YOUR TEETH! HOW DID I NOT NOTICE HOW WHITE THEY ARE?!" Tooth flew over and began attacking the poor girls mouth to get a better look.

**Sandy can't take it anymore, grabs an elf by his hat, and**  
**vigorously shakes its bell. **

"I knew there was another reason I like you!" Jac exclaimed, rubbing her jaw. The Host had to turn Tooth into a regular hummingbird to get the crazed fairy off Jac. Now Tooth sat demurely in her chair, her face bright red from embarrassment.

**The other Guardians are finally**  
**silenced and all turn to look at Sandy, who points up, a sand**  
**crescent moon forming above his head. The dizzy elf staggers**  
**away. Finally the others turn to see the shaft of moonlight**  
**as it concentrates on the circle between them.**

**NORTH  
Man in Moon! Sandy, why**  
**didn't you say something?**

Jac gave North a deadpan stare, then froze his beard in a solid block of ice. Even when North applied his full strengh, it wouldnt even groan from thepressure.

"Good ice." was Norths only remark because Jac, Sandy _and_ the Host were glaring at him in annoyance.

**Sandy gives him a deadpan stare, Dreamsand smoke shoots out**  
**his ears.**

**NORTH  
(to Man in Moon)**  
**It's been what? 150 years Old Friend? What is news?**

"How about leaving Jokul alone for three hundred years!" Jac scowled. When the Host had stopped calling her Jokul before, she didn't say anything, for fear of the ghost-like girl remebering, but now it seemed like she had. Confusion was in everyone elses eyes, till one by one they realized what she meant.

The Host was scowling, but then something occured to her that made her pale even more.

"Hey kids," she called to the seven children on beanbags" when I say _now_ cover your ears unless you want to lose all your innocence." The kids were confused, but agreed. When everyone turned back to the screen, the Host waved her hand to make a shield around the kids. She did not want them to get frostbite.

**Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of**  
**moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot -**

**- which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of PITCH. The**  
**Guardians look on, stunned.**

**BUNNYMUND  
It is Pitch.**

"Ya think?" Jac said, with a raised eyebrow at the Kangascicle. No one noticed the Hosts put a shield around Sandy as well.

**North pats his belly and gives Bunny a look.**

**NORTH  
(back up to the moon)**  
**Manny...what do you wish us to do?**

"Pay attention to spirits that arent belived in? But that means he would have to care." Jac flipped her hood up and turned away from the screen, disgusted.

Pitch smiled a smile that promised horrible thing to come. The Host didnt notice becuase of her panicked preperations for Jac's reaction for being chosen.\

**In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of**  
**moonlight intensifies and SHRINKS, concentrating further**  
**illuminating an ORNATE SYMBOL on the floor, at the center of**  
**their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a**  
**large gem at the head of a pillar.**

**TOOTH  
Ah, guys, you remember what this means?**

**The moon's light suddenly refracts through the gem casting**  
**light all over the chamber.**

**NORTH  
(AWED)  
He's choosing another Guardian!**

"Does it really affect me needing to be here watching this?" Jac growled" It's just gonna be another pompus, not you Sandy, big headed, and way too dainty for their own good pansy!" Frost started creeping from the base of her chair.

Sandy noticed the Hosts panicked look, then realized what was going to happen

_Anything I can do?_ He signed to the Host. Surprised, the Host shook her head _no. _Everyone who deserved to be protected at this point, had a shield around them to keep from the assured cold snap to come.

**BUNNYMUND  
What?! Why?**

**NORTH  
Must be a powerful spirit. One that Manny thinks will help.**

"Yeah... powerful is a majoor understatment." The Host flicked her eyes over to North" But willing to help... That will be have to be seen." North creased his brow in confusion. Why _wouldn't_Jac want to help? It was for the children!

**BUNNYMUND  
(ANNOYED)  
Since when do we need help?!**

**TOOTH  
I wonder who it's gonna be?**

**A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head.**

**TOOTH (CONT'D)  
Maybe the Leprechaun?**

"Please" Pitch snorted" All that pest cares about is rainbows, potion ingrediants, and his gold."

The able Guardians chuckled before realizing who had said it. Seeing their shocked faces, Pitch smirked

"I can be a little funny sometimes." Shaking their heads, North and Tooth turned back to the screen, mystified. Sandy looked at his old friend in happiness.

_So Kozomotis isn't completly dead after all _**(Read the books) **Sandy mused to himself

**BUNNYMUND  
Please not the groundhog, please**  
**not the groundhog.**

**Then A BRIGHT FLASH, a rush of WIND - and a FIGURE resolves**  
**over the central pillar: slight, hooded, bearing a familiar**  
**hooked STAFF.**

**NORTH  
Jac Frost.**

Jacs head snapped up like a rattle snake and stared at the screen in shock. That was slowly turning to fury.

Pitch froze up for a moment before letting this information sink in.

The Burgess kids looked from the screen to the real Jac in worry. The look on the real Jac's face was scary.

**The Mini-Teeth all sigh and squeal as the Guardians stand**  
**there, stunned.**

**BUNNYMUND  
Ah, I take it back, the Groundhog would be ten times better than her.**

The able Guardians wince at Bunny's words and look at Jac. From their angle, all they could see was the side of the hood. If they had the angle from where Pitch and the kids were sitting, they would have peed themselves from fright.

Which Sophie did. Along with Monty. The Host waved her hand in a jerky motion and cleaned them up before they realized they had peed themselves.

**TOOTH  
(caught fangirling Jac)**  
**Well, she must care about the children, right?**  
**BUNNYMUND  
Jac Frost!? She doesn't give a rats behind about children****! All she does is freeze**  
**pipes and mess with any festivity she sees. She's an irresponsible, self-centered**

**NORTH  
Guardian.**

**This stops Bunnymund in his tracks.**

**BUNNYMUND  
Jac Frost may be many things, but she will _never_ be anything close to a Guardian!**  
**As we turn toward the face of the hooded figure.**

Then right before Jac exploded, the Host screamed

"NOW!" and were so grateful that they did.

* * *

**Okay. REVIEW. Thats all I have to say. Look at the ratio at the top of this chapter again. Over 2000 views. 23 reviews. 87 people per review. REVIEW.**


	6. The Clean-up

**Filler chapter. I hate these but I'm posting this cause the next chapters going to be a while.**

* * *

The Host peeked between her fingers, and took in the carnage. The shields had held up, but were covered in six inches of snow, so all the people inside them could see was white. The ceiling was covered in icicles that you would have to duck a little to avoid. The walls and floor were covered in frost that spelled words that would've made Ares blush **(Percy Jackson and the Olympians series).** The chairs were all now a dead white.

The real kicker was the people who weren't under a shield. Bunny's ice block now encompassed North, Tooth, and Pitch, while making an arch over Jac. Grinding her teeth, the Host waved her hand so the frosted words were gone, replaced by slightly less innocence-staining words.

The Host waved her hand so the snow covering the shields melted. Sandy and the Burgess kids looked at the carnage with a healthy mix of fear and awe. She didn't drop the shields, because the temperature of the room would've made the middle of Antarctica feel like the inside of a volcano. Literally, no exaggeration. That cold.

Jac's face was twitching in anger.

_How DARE MiM make her a GUARDIAN after three hundred years of isolation!? He never gave a (insert swear word of choice) before. It's like he thinks I'm just some tool to be used when ever there's trouble, but any other time he just leaves me alone! _

The Host put a magical thought-muffler on to save the teeny tiny shred of innocence she had left.

"Since I have to spend a while cleaning this up, I'm going to send all who are able to an amusement park!" The Host brightened and snapped her fingers.

* * *

Three hours later, the Host finally managed to clean up all the ice and snow. She had even unfroze the people in the ice blocks. They all had major cases of frostbite so she had to spend a while growing fingers, noses, ears, and toes back. So. Bloody. Boring. Though it was funny when the Host took off Pitch's nose and shout

"I GOT YOUR CONK!"

Looking at the pitiful group of four in front of her, the Host smirked and summoned the people at the amusement park back.

"Aw..." they all moaned when they realized where they were

Jac pouted, then brightened, her anger much subsided

"Hey can we go there again?" the Burgess kids and Sandy were quick to put in their agreements. The Host smiled a happy smile and pulled out nine passes from her jackets pockets.

"These passes are for when you want to go to that park again."The group cheered" But it's only open from dusk to dawn!" The cheers were louder "

North and Tooth looked at the group with weary eyes. They were quite frankly, exhausted. Who knew getting frozen in solid ice was so tiring. Speaking of which, they both leaned a little away from Jac, though they knew it would do any good.

"What's so good about this park anyhow?" Bunny demanded. Even though his better judgement was _howling _at him for being rude, he was tired, cold, and cranky, so he didn't care.

The group that went gave him deadpan stares.

"It's a monster amusement park." Jac stared at Bunny like he was from outer space." Literally. IT's the amusement park where vampires, werewolves, ghosts and all other monsters go for fun." the people who didn't go instantly felt jealous, including Pitch! The Monsters amusement park was rumored to be among the most fun places in all the cosmos. That was why the Guardians were jealous. The reason Pitch was jealous was that he wanted to have a chance to act on his plan.

_Oh well... there's always the next scene._ The Host still had her thought-muffler on so she didn't hear the thought. Good thing too. Or else she would have had a new cloak made of grey skin.

* * *

**Again. I will take a little longer than usual with the next scene so this is just a filler. Also, I didn't want you to have to wait to much for the results of Jac blowing up. AND N-O NO TO DESCRIBING WHAT JAC SAID OR WROTE ON THE WALLS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WHINE, SNIVELLE OR FLAME! I WILL NOT DESCRIBE THE ACTUAL OUTBURST! I WOULD GET MY ACCOUNT DELETED IF I POST WHAT I IMAGINE HAPPENED DURING THE OUT BURST! **


	7. REWRITE COMING

**So...I looked back over the story and _cringed_ at how bad it was to me... I will start to rewrite this within three or so months...**


End file.
